What A World
by got-sam
Summary: A/U Vegeta used the dragonballs to..do something haha! and he is now king *hint hint* and has taken over earth. What will become of bulma and the others?? read and find out *dun dun dun*
1. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

What A World

Mistake (Chapter 1)

~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma woke up with the sun in her eyes it didn't matter to her, her life was perfect right now. Family and friends and the special person that laid beside her in their bed her prince. His face was relaxed and not into a scowl like it would always be when he was awake. They have been seeing each other for more than a year and yet everything felt so right as if he was the one. She smiled to herself being so lucky, yet he was rough around the edges and also not to forget a bastard, other than that everything was wonderful just perfection.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There she was standing in the middle of it all, in the middle of this war. This war wasn't like any other, in war the teams are even this wasn't, humans vs saiyans. Bulma kept thinking about that morning that one day Earth went to hell. "Ugh, how could I've been so stupid" Bulma held her head down with tears running for her once blue dry eyes. She didn't understand why he did this, why he would fuck things up for them. "I'm going to find Kakkarot" as he finished with a smirk, then he turned and left. She knew he was up to something but she never thought he would use the dragonballs in a way like so. After that she didn't see him, it had been one month now that the saiyans have taken over Earth. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and the others died trying to defend their planet so she thought it was always to dangerous for her to be on the field with her friends. Bulma's parents were with Chichi and Gohan she knew they would be safe there hopefully. Space pods were landing non-stop the roar of the landings could scare anyone half to death. Right now only one thing was on Bulma mind……… Run

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? 50,000 EARTHLINGS CAPTURED??" He sat down on his throne in frustration, how a simple demand could not be complete. "Make sure you check the Capsule Corp grab anyone you see in that area. Now can you fucking idiots do that?" Vegeta replied annoyed " Get the fuck out!" Everything wasn't going to plan as he thought. All he wanted was to make sure that Kakkarot and his little friends were on the slave ship along with his blue hair beauty. It had been awhile since he had seen her even though he would never admit it… he missed her. Perhaps her annoying voice, temper and attitude had grown on him? She was the only person who could truly make him feel loved. Vegeta smirked at the number one thing on his "to-do" list, was to find his woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had to make it to Goku's house if she didn't it was over for her. Running through the forest gave Bulma scrapes on her legs ,arms and one on her face on her cheek. The footsteps behind her were close one wrong move it would be over. There it was Goku's house Bulma smiled, she made it!! Suddenly her smile dropped as the sight she was seeing. Saiyans were dragging her parents and friends out of the house. Just then someone had hit her from behind all Bulma saw after that was darkness.

Bulma opened her blue eyes slowly absorbing the light "What happen, where am I?" she was talking to herself not expecting someone to reply. " On a slave ship Bulma" the voice was so low filled with sorrow, but she knew who it was. Slowly pulling herself into a sitting position and looking around, the place they were in looked like a cell for slaves , she guess that's what they we're now "Chichi where are we going?" her voice still weak. " To Vejiitasei, it's Vegeta's home planet" Chichi was now dazed she had lost everything a husband and a son, they took them away from her." Where's Gohan and my parents? Chi?" Bulma now could see the fear and lost in her eyes. " They took them I don't know where, they want us to be…. Slave for 'them' because we're still young" Bulma looked at her friend in concern " Chi, how do you know all of this?" Chichi was now looking straight back at Bulma her eyes were now dim not as bright as they used to be. " I asked them when they took our families" Bulma went to hug her friend, she was older than ChiChi and Goku was like a younger brother to her" Don't worry Chichi we'll see them again" those were the last words Bulma had said to her friend before "they" appeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door creaked open "Up NOW" was the command the man gave. He was tall with long spiky black hair, they both knew who he was, Raditz. " Stupid women, do you understand me? NOW!" he roared. The two women were on their feet. " You" he pointed to ChiChi " Your Kakkarot's mate, are you not?" it took a few seconds for ChiChi to understand just who he was talking about. " Yes I am" right now in ChiChi's mind was to listen to these idiots no matter what, she had to live to see her family. " Ha, now I understand why he choose you" he smirked. ChiChi sensed something wasn't right , but she wasn't about to say anything. " Kakkorot's mate come with me, and you stay here the king wants to see you" ChiChi looked back at her friend making sure she was going to be alright and Bulma doing the same for her. ChiChi left with a small smile on her face to her friend. ChiChi was praying Bulma would be alright. As the door closed Bulma was alone again, having all those feelings come fludding back. Now it wasn't feelings it was a feeling……Hate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 A/N Okay, this is my First fanfic so… I know it's not that good hahah! But please tell me what do you think?!!  let me know please! ^_^! Thanks bunches!!


	2. Not Right

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

What A World

Not Right (Chapter 2)

Chichi looked at her surroundings, a ceiling ,walls and floor not much to see. She kept her head down and watched her feet move in front of each other. Chichi was angry she didn't know where her son and husband were and this very odd feeling she had with the man leading the way. Just the way he looked at her sent chills through her body, it seemed like he wanted something. " When did you meet my brother?" he finally spoke in a flat tone. " When we were young" Chichi tried to keep her answers short, she did not want a normal conversation with this beast. "Interesting, he's a lucky man to have you as his mate." Chichi wasn't sure what he was trying to do, whatever it was she did not like it. " He's such an idiot, I'm surprised he caught such a lovely woman as yourself" with that he stopped and turned to her. Chichi kept her head down when talking to this man " Where are we? I don't see any doors" she backed away slightly eyeing him closely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
 "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU BASTARDS!" Bulma screamed as she was struggling. "Why does the King want this bitch? She's annoying and loud" the man said as he tried not to winced infront of the screaming woman and the other guard. "Who knows maybe he wants to kill her just because she's annoying and loud" the other man spoke trying to over power the woman's cries.

As the two men lead Bulma down the hallways, they stopped infront of a door. Once the door open the men pushed Bulma into the room before she could say anything. The room was dark she had no clue where she was or what was going on. Suddenly the lights turned on and what she saw infront of her made her smile with joy. " OH MY GOSH!! I CANT BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!!" Bulma was screaming non-stop jumping up and down. This was just what she needed right now, a friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
 "We are heading towards the prison" Raditz said with a smirk. Then he turned on his heal and starting walking again. Chichi said nothing, she didn't know how long she would have to be with this man hopefully not long. " We're only going there to get you slave chains" So many questions were running through Chichi's mind. _Gosh am I going to be a slave forever? Am I his slave? What if he kills me? What about my family??_ But then her questions were answered.  " Your going to be my slave" Chichi was having a mental freak out, maybe he was just going to use her to clean and cook. She was praying that's what she was meant for, but then what he said kept replaying in her mind "_I'm surprised he caught such a lovely woman as yourself_"

As the two headed towards the prison Raditz had more on his mind than probably she thought. He did have something for her, perhaps lust? He wasn't sure. She was very beautiful in his eyes, long black hair, deep eyes and a nice body. He also wanted to go beyond that he wanted to understand her know her. Yet he was still very surprised his brother had such a lovely mate. _I will soon change_ that he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Bulma couldn't help but cry, this man in front of her was her friend a good man and also like a brother, Goku.

"Hey, Bulma it's good to see you" he gave a small smile. "Goku I can't believe your alive I though they.." as Bulma trailed off Goku gave another smile and simply said" Nope I'm still alive" Bulma hugged her friend. " Is anyone else alive?" Goku's face dropped in disappointment. " Your sure?" Bulma said trying not to believe Goku's expression. " Whhatt…what happen??" Bulma stuttered  "So many of them, I just don't understand how this could of happen. We nearly died trying when I saw everyone we had to leave it was the best choice at that moment. I couldn't let them die like that, but it was to late" Bulma had tears flowing down her cheeks all her friends dead, gone. " Goku I'm sorry " the tears were coming continuously" It's not your fault this happen" as he looked up at her. " It is…I don't know why I was so stupid to think he had changed" Goku felt sorry for her, all she wanted was someone to love her. All those times Yamcha had cheated on her she deserved a good man. "We'll survive, we have to" Just then a green light turned on in the room.  They both heard someone talking " We have arrived on planet Vejiitasei" Bulma and Goku looked at each other with concern they were now on Vegeta's planet his world and they're hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
As Raditz and Chichi approached the prison they also had heard the news about the landing. "This wont take long" stepping into the prison isn't what Chichi wanted to do at this moment or ever especially with "him" Chichi looked around no one was in it and she was disgusted, a lot of dead things in there. She didn't even know half of the stuff in there. " Ugh" was the only word she spoke in there. " You wont have to be here for long, once we reach the castle you will be staying with me." All Chichi wanted right now was answers " Doing what? Cooking or cleaning maybe both??" he smirked " If you want to do that it's up to you" Now they were just going in circles "Please just tell me" Chichi nearly begged she was tired but she wasn't about to let her guard down. " My personal slave" he said as he turned around to face her with the chains. The chains were really just metal bracelets, silver. They had neatly decorated designs on them, Chichi knew these weren't just for regular slaves only for the real special ones like herself. Chichi was lost for words instead she fell to her knee's and cried trying to hold back the sobs .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Okay that was the Second chapter I hoped u like it! Thanks to all the WONDERFUL people who reviewed! I'm soo GLAD! It's not crappy! Haha! ^_^ Also I need your help this is my first time working on this site and how can I edit a chapter!!! Eeek! If u guys could tell me I would LOVE IT!!  Thanks bunches!!!  
  



	3. King Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
  
  
What A World  
  
  
  
King Who? (Chapter 3)

"Why me!" Chichi screamed " I hate you, I hate this fucking ship and I hate that fucking bastard" Tears were running faster than ever. " Ha, you say that now" Raditz said not giving a damn. " What the fuck is that suppose to mean" Chichi couldn't take it anymore in her mind she lost everything her planet, family and friends what was left for her. "Calm down woman, now present your hands" Raditz commanded as he pulled her off the ground. "NO" she screamed not giving a fuck what was going to happen to her. Suddenly Chichi found herself against a wall trying to support herself also with burning left cheek. As she was trying to collect her thought of what just happen she couldn't. "You will listen to me woman and until I'm done with you" Everything was going so fast for Chichi she had never been hit so hard in her life. Now she understood what she had to do, shut up and listen to them for now no matter how much she hated them. Just that little hit nearly knocked her out, if Raditz wanted to he could kill her easily without a doubt. She slid slowly down the wall till she was at the bottom _I wish Goku were here _what she needed was her family. Raditz kneeled down and placed the bracelets on her wrists gently. " Come we must meet the King" and with that Raditz lead the way through the ship towards the other cell which held the other prisoners. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Bulma did not know who the king was, all she knew was Vegeta was apart of this hell. She also wondered who was the King they always talked about. Goku on the other hand knew what was going on, he did not want to tell her the truth but yet he did. He felt guilty for not telling someone who has been so good to him over the years the truth, so he decided he was going to. " Bulma I have to tell you something" he turned to her with his serious face on. When Bulma saw that face she knew it had to be important, Goku was always the type to be happy and cheerful. " What is it Goku" Bulma said with worry in her voice. The doors opened with a man standing in the doorway " My dear brother, it has been a while hasn't it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Vegeta sat on his throne dressed in almost the same armour Bulma had remade for him back on earth but with some changes. It was black with golden trims and a flowing red cape that showed royalty. His black flame like hair was still the same with no sign of change what so ever. He was waiting for the only ship that matter to him, he was waiting and waiting Vegeta was never a man who was patient. " WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO GOD DAMN LONG" He couldn't take it anymore, if he wanted something done right he had to do it himself. Vegeta pushed the heavy doors with ease and was making his way to the ships. A Guard ran infront of him before he could enter through the doors that lead to the ships. " Get the fuck out of my way before I send you into the next dimension" The guard was terrified he kneeled down in respect and said" Please my King forgive me, but Raditz ship has just arrived" Vegeta grabbed the guard by the neck and pull him close to his face " Why should I give a fuck about that third class saiyan bastard" as he narrowed his eyes. " He…he says he has what you wanted.." Just then he through the guard to the ground " Oh really? Is that so, he better, for your sake" Vegeta turned and was walking towards his throne were he belong and were he ruled every single living being in the universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" The King would like to see you both" Raditz made a motion to Bulma and Goku. Both of them stood up and approached the door without saying word. They both knew the smartest thing was not to talk, at this moment. Just as soon as Goku stepped out of the door he saw his wife. Chichi had her back to them trying to ignore any sign of voices around her. "Chichi?" Goku asked not sure if it was her. Chichi's hair was down he rarely saw it down, but he was hoping it was her he really was. " Goku?" Chichi slowly turned around to see two smiling faces. " I…what..your.." she was lost for words. Raditz stood and watched this useless gathering. Suddenly Goku's face dropped " What happen?" Chichi knew what her husband was talking about. " N…nothing" Bulma also saw the red mark on cheek " Did someone hit you?" before Chichi could answer Raditz interrupted. " You will be wearing these chains now we must go before we upset the King" Four of them headed out of the ship not speaking one word to each other. Once they stepped onto the new planet Goku Bulma and Chichi knew they were stepping into hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Planet Vejiitasei was almost like Earth with minor changes and the one thing that they all noticed first was the palace. It was Huge you could see it miles and miles away. " Welcome to Vejiitasei" Raditz turned to them. " The King has been waiting for you" Raditz took them to the palace. Every step lead them closer to the unknown area, everyone looked at them as if they were criminals. Many whispers were made as three of them walked. They finally made it to the palace, as Raditz told the guards to open the doors that was just another huge step into their new hell. Raditz lead them down the many hallways to the one room where he knew his and their new King would be, the throne.  
  
The heavy doors pushed open which immediately caught Vegeta attention. When Vegeta saw Raditz and his prisoners a quick smirk showed up across his young face. " King Vegeta just as you wanted" as Raditz kneeled down. " Very good, you shall be rewarded for your work" and with that he set his eyes on his beauty. Bulma didn't bother looking up, a guard spoke to the prisoners " Kneeled down now! You are in present of the King" then he kicked the back of Bulma's leg making her kneel, other guards did the same to Goku and Chichi. " Leave me and the prisoner alone" the guards and Raditz left without hesitation.   
  
 Goku and Chichi sat there quietly looking at Bulma out of the three Goku and Chichi knew Bulma was the angriest. Bulma had her head down trying to figure out just what was going on. " Your the fucking King?" Bulma said as she looked up to the man who had fucked up her friend's lives and hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Just to tell you guys now sorry for the spelling mistakes I'm trying to do this and homework..ect yeah L I hope you guys liked it!! And yet again if anyone knows how to edit a chap please tell me! I will forever love u hehe!! Thanks for reviewing guys!!! It means bunches!! ^_^


	4. I Don't Love You Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

  
  
  
  
What A World  
  
  
  
I Don't Love You Anymore (Chapter 4)  
  
  


  
Bulma couldn't stand looking into Vegeta's eyes so intense, it had been awhile since she had last looked in them. " Well Kakkarot isn't this a nice surprise" Goku was furious with Vegeta he shouldn't of been so easy on Vegeta after knowing his past. "Vegeta do you understand what you have done?" Goku asked, " What I'M I doing? Kakkarot I'm the fucking king of the universe, of course I know. It's finally nice to see ALL of you know your place." Vegeta finished with a smirk. " You bastard, we wont let this happen, we will take back Earth and make you suffer, suffer for all the horrible things you have done" Chichi wasn't going to sit there and not put her two cents in to. " Kakkarot you better shut your mate up before I make her regret every word she just spoke" Through this whole time Vegeta would always glace as Bulma and she would always be in that position, head down he never fully gotten to see her eyes, her ice blue eyes…. He then snapped back into reality. "RADITZ" The mighty King called " Take your brother and his loud mouth wife back to a cell, I will deal with them later on" At this time Vegeta didn't give a damn about them, the only person he really wanted was Bulma. As Raditz pulled Goku and Chichi out of the room, Bulma had her eyes set on her friends until the doors were shut, cutting off any connections with them. After watching her friends leave she placed her head down not wanting to look up.  
  
 Vegeta approached her, watching her closely " You look different" it had been 2 months since they last seen eachother. " Much uglier" Vegeta was waiting for an out burst, he knew whenever he talked about her being ugly she would always have something to say. Three simple words left her mouth, "I hate you" Vegeta didn't believe her for one second he knew she still loved him. " Is that so? I think your lying, you could never hate me" he brought his face close to hers. Bulma could feel his hot breath on her, " What makes you think that? Things change and so do people" she lifted her head till she met with his eyes. " I inform you woman, I have not changed, I am still the same as I was on namek." A smirk appeared on his face. He then leaned in closer to kiss her, but Bulma backed away " If your still the same man on namek then you never learned to love which means, I don't love you anymore " Bulma said this quietly not looking at him. Inside she was screaming at herself why would she say something like that, she still loved him, but with this she just couldn't handle it right now. Vegeta was shocked, she didn't love him anymore, he grabbed Bulma by the chain of her connecting bracelets and dragged her down into a cell, her own cell " We will see about that" he slammed the door to her cell not looking back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Goku sat there watching his wife, not ever he had seen her so beautiful at this very moment.  Chichi's hair was down and messy, they were both dirty, Goku smiled. " Goku what are you smiling about? We're in a terrible situation" Chichi spoke in a disappointed tone. "Don't worry Chichi everything will be fine I promise." Chichi gave her husband a small smile " I hope your right, oh gosh, I only wish… our son is all right" there wasn't one second that passed Chichi wasn't thinking about Gohan. " He'll be fine, we have taught him well" Goku trying his best to comfort his wife. Goku kept thinking about that red cheek she had, he knew someone had hurt her, but it drove him crazy not knowing who he had to ask her " Chichi, about your cheek, who did it" Chichi looked over to her husband she wasn't going to play the guessing game with him, she was very tired and so many feelings rushing through her. " Raditz"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 "My Lord, I have a request if you have the time" Raditz giving his respect. " What is it?" Vegeta growing impatient " I need a personal slave, I do not have the time as I used to" The King didn't really care about his request " Fine, pick a slave and leave" Raditz was really pushing it now " My brothers mate, may I have her as my personal slave" Vegeta jumped off his chair " WHAT KAKKAROT'S MATE!" Raditz looked at him in confusion " Yes my lord" The king sat down " Fine" Vegeta smirked thinking how interesting it was going to be when Kakkarot found out his mate was being taken by his brother. "But you must tell me why do you want that loud mouth bitch for" The guard looking at his king he answered " She's absolutely stunning" he turned, leaving to pick up his new personal slave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma always found herself alone, she didn't know why, right now everything was confusing. For the first time in two months she had talked to Vegeta. She kept remembering those words _If your still the same man on namek then you never learned to love which means, I don't love you anymore. _Of course she still loved him, she didn't understand what she did wrong for him to do this. Maybe he wanted more than her, perhaps he was using her that whole time just to get to the dragonballs. So many questions with no answers, but the most confusing question was not knowing why he did this. Bulma knew Vegeta wanted power but she never thought he would do this. Everything he had said to her that he cared about her, he would take care of her, she shouldn't have to worry, he would always love her….were those lies? They must be she thought. Bulma had to make the right moves to get what she wanted, which was to get all the humans off this hell hole and back home, to Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N - sorry guys this chap is a little short I'm soo tired and I have so much homework, I wont be able to update "everyday" but I will trying at least once a week or twice depending on school! But in the summer! Oh u wait more will come will it ever! Haha! Thanks for reviewing means sooo much!!  And I'll try to clear things up, remember this is my first so it's not perfect haha!!   
   
Okay so far Vegeta used the dragonballs to be "ruler" of the universe and within one month he took over earth cuz goku and them are on it and such..ect So while that whole talk with chichi and bulma being on the slave ship that took a couple days to get to Vejiitasei. then the goku talk and such..lets just say when bulma was on earth and all the stuff after that it took a month, sorry about the time thing like " 2 months" I'm really bad at that haha!! I'm trying I'm trying!


	5. Taken

  
A/N sorry guys it's been awhile homework has been dragging me down! But it's the weekend and I still got so much homework!! Well since it's been awhile hopefully this chap can make it up, Now from here it's gonna take some serious turns….  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
  
What A World  
  
  
Taken (Chapter 5)  
  
  
There she sat alone in the dark cell with so many thoughts running through her head. Just waiting and waiting for someone to help her out. The cell door opened slowly, just about to make Bluma go insane. Alone in that cell was starting to make her go crazy it seemed like everything went slower by the minute in that cell. The dark figure stepped into the dark and wet cell Bulma could hear each footstep as it walked in. Bulma knew who it was, it was the only person who wanted her and needed her. " So, you still hate me?" he taunted her with her own words. " Why did you do this, I've been trying for hours to figure out why" Bulma said her voice so low with no emotion into her words. " I'm the fucking king of the universe Bulma, I have everything I have ever wanted power, control…I have almost everything" he kneeled down close to her, his words were not harsh just the truth. " I need you" he almost begged looking at her. It was just them in a room together, now was the time to tell her what he wanted to for so many months. " I know you still want me, I can see it in your eyes there's no denying it" his eyes still locked on Bulma. " You did all of this for power? And control? I…I cant believe this" Bulma's eyes now full of rage. " You fucked up everything I should of known you would never change. Why couldn't you just killed me like the others, I know they're dead. How can you say you need me after all the shit you have done to me, nothing you will say or do will change my mind in how I feel about you." Tears now running fresh from her eyes. Vegeta wasn't mad at her, she had all the right to be pissed at him, but he was going to change her mind what she thought about him. At the end of all of this Vegeta was determined to make Bulma his and his alone.  
  
 "Woman please, just listen to me for once. You can have everything you have ever wanted this will be better than Earth. So many things you haven't seen that I can show you, this planet isn't as bad at you think" Vegeta gently pulled Bulma to her feet and began leading her to the door Bulma was to tired and frustrated to care what was happening. Vegeta went down the hallways to his room he noticed that she was fairly quiet than usual. He could also tell she was very tired she didn't even look at him once while they walked. As they approached the doors everything in Bulma's mind was spinning all she wanted to do was sleep. Bulma stepped into the room she gasped. Trying to take in everything she saw. The main colours were black and red the curtains were black and there was a couch that was red. Different shades of both of the colours everywhere. The bed had black sheets and red pillows with a trim around them that where a darker shade of red. A lot of the material in the room was silk, just then she herd Vegeta's voice " Woman you're a mess, go get clean then we can talk" he pointed to the door to her right. She followed his order, to tired to complain. When she stepped in she saw the set of clothes set up for her she was in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 "When?" Goku's voice thick with concern " Its not important" Goku was surprised Chichi was never the one to take that from someone. Goku knew his wife was scared he just wished there was something he could do. He loved her so much he didn't want her to feel pain. " Chichi I want you to know I love you, I know I don't say it often but I hope you have known that I do for some time now" Chichi looked at her husband in disbelief " Goku of course I have known, I know you love me. Your a wonderful husband and father how can I not love you. Right now it's rough times but we will get through them we always do" Goku smiled no matter what situation they were in, she could always make him smile. The door swung open revealing Raditz "Come now you have a lot to do" he then grabbed Chichi pulling her off the ground " What are you doing" Goku protested "I'm taking your mate, hope you don't mind" with that he left with Chichi. " LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" Chichi screamed. " Now you are mine" Raditz whispered to himself.  
  
Just after Raditz shut the door it re-opend and stepping in was no other than the king himself. " Kakkarot I have little proposition for you" Vegeta smirked " Where is he taking Chichi??" Goku said ignoring Vegeta statement just before. "Kakkarot if you listen to me then I'll tell you what he's doing with you mate. What I want is for you to work for me, as my right hand man." Goku was confused " Why do you want me for Vegeta?" His famous smirk appeared across is tanned skin. "Kakkarot you and I together are the strongest beings in the universe we could be unstoppable" Just before Goku was about to say no he thought _if I don't then we will be stuck like this, but if I take it then maybe I can figure out a way to get all the innocent people off of here _" Okay Vegeta it's a deal" Goku agreed. Vegeta lead Goku out of the cell to another room where he would get a new suit to fit him since he is Vegeta'S right hand man now.  
  
 "Now you said you would tell me what Raditz is doing with Chichi" Vegeta just couldn't wait to see the expression on his face " He finds her very "beautiful" I don't understand what both of you see in that beast but he's going to fuck her" Goku's face dropped " WHAT!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
( She gets uh..taken advantage of but I don't describe it I just say it happened)  
  
 " Wwwhat do you want with me" he turned to her " you" Chichi backed away, they were in his room and he was blocking her way out. " Please you cant! I'll..i'll tell Goku he wont let you get away with this" Chichi began to panic. Raditz grabbed her through her to the bed doing what he wanted with her. Chichi's screams were covers " trust me you'll enjoy it to, I don't want to hurt you" and then he took advantaged of her….  
  
When he was done Chichi turned to her side away from him tears were still fresh from her eyes and they never stopped coming. Her breathing was un even trying to stop the sobs and tears. She felt a hand on her bareback Chichi immediately covered her face with both of her hands not wanting to remember anything that just happened. He pulled her closer stroking her back gently surprisingly this relaxed her and her eyes and sobs began to were down. Before chichi knew it her eyes were closed and just about to go into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma's clothes were silk shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts they reminded her so much of Earth. Once she got out of the shower she was still incredibly tired she walked into the dark room. She could barely see anything at all but Bulma slowly made her walk through the room.  
  
 "You should really watch you step" Vegeta said boldly just then Bulma tripped, what over? She didn't know " Ugh I'm just tired after all I have been in 3 fuckin different cells" Vegeta walked over to her and looked down " Then you should get some sleep" Bulma knew Vegeta was like this always acting like a smartass. She picked herself up and closed her eyes not knowing what to do. She felt to arms wrap around her Bulma was so tired she didn't want to fight with him tonight she just wanted to lay down. " Perhaps you should get some rest your no fun to play with when your like this" he sat her down on the bed " What is that suppose to mean?" Bulma's eyes were closed and she was laying on the bed. That was her last sentence of the night.  
It had been such a long time since the last time he watched her sleep. Now he wasn't sure what he missed most being with her on Earth when he had nothing or here with her, when she hated him but he had everything. He was starting to think if he had made a mistake? No he couldn't have, he never makes mistakes. He ran his hand through Bulma's silky hair he missed her he missed being with her waking up next to her every morning. No matter how many times they fought they always made up he found it much more rewarding making up then the fight itself but he still enjoyed both of the events. Vegeta has everything but yet he couldn't figure out why he wasn't happy? On Earth he was much happier than he was now but on Earth he had nothing. Vegeta decided all this thinking was going to stress him out even more so he was going to sleep. Things were starting to feel right just laying down beside Bulma Vegeta's eyes slowly shut as he slipped out of reality.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N Sorry again guys for the delay but it's up now!! I'll try my hardest to get this fic on its way!! Hehe hope u liked it , tell me what u think!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Upside Down

  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What A World  
  
  
  
  
  
Upside Down (Chapter 6)  
  
  
  
  
Her whole body jerked when she awoke. beads of sweat ran down her face as she sat up. The room was still absolutely gorgeous to her and her eyes were still adjusting. Everything was spinning around she hadn't slept like that in weeks. Now that Bulma was well rested she was ready to tell Vegeta how she really felt. First she had to find a way to get rid of those hang cuffs she was wearing. Suddenly she heard the door creak open " Miss? Are you awake?" Bulma raised an eye brown. She didn't have any clue who this person was, Bulma stayed silent. The sound of footsteps filled the cold room " Miss do you need any help?" Bulma was still confused " With what?"  This man who was speaking to she didn't know who he was. The man continued to talk " Well…with your life now" Bulma sprung from the bed "Excuse me? How can YOU help me with my life, you don't even know me" The man stepped a littler bit closer but yet still keeping his distance " King Vegeta made sure I had to make you understand your place" Bulma was getting pissed off " Understand what? That I'm trapped on this hell hole and all my friends and family are either slaves or dead!" she screamed, this man did feel sorry for this woman that stood before him. She had lost a lot and he could still see she had a lot of emotional feelings towards everything.

The man had a light purple skin tone and his eyes were green. His height was no taller than Bulma herself and he was dressed in all black armour. " I am very sorry about your friends and family but please miss try to understand King Vegeta is not a man you would like to mess around with. He wants you to work in the Science division" Just before Bulma was about to have another fit she stopped when she heard Science. "Vegeta said that?" The man looked at her oddly " King Vegeta, Please try to remember this Miss, for your own sake." Bulma shook her head _if only you knew _she thought lightly. " So whats this talk about Science you were saying?" Bulma turned to him " The King would like you to work in his Science division, he was explaining that you are very intelligent in this field. But there is one thing that I wonder, may I ask?" Bulma could tell from this conversation he wasn't as bad as the other bastards on this planet " alright what is it?" The man stumbled with his words a little bit " Just how do you know the King or how does he know you, the only people he knows are either other Kings or other powerful species" As he stood there waiting for her answer " Why don't you ask him, I'm sure your King can answer this questions of yours if he isn't such a bastard, anyways tell me what is your name?" Bulma's voice was flat and she was starring at the floor not making eye contact with the man " Tatube"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disbelief Chichi couldn't believed what happened she just got raped. All she wanted to do was scream and cry at the same time she needed Goku more than ever. Someone had came in earlier with a plate of food Chichi noticed that a knife was there it looked very close to the ones on Earth. Chichi put on her clothes that were tossed everywhere on the floor. She was going to get her revenge what this man had done to her was horrible. Chichi could hear footsteps down the hall as each sec passed the steps got louder. _What am I going to do_  Chichi thought she made her way to the bed and pretended to sleep. The door opened and the footsteps approached her, she could feel a warm hand run across her face. " It's such a shame" Raditz said almost in a whisper. Raditz gave Chichi a light jerk just enough to "wake" her up. " Woman you must come with me, if your to tired to walk I can.." he was cut off by Chichi's comment " No that's fine, I'm fine , where are we going" he looked at her " Not we, you" Chichi covered her face ,what was going to happen to her now? Is she some kind of whore? She had to know " What the fuck am I? A whore for everyone to fuck" Raditz smirked as he kneeled down to her level as she sat on the bed " No, you're my whore. Now we must go someone wants to see you" Raditz Grabbed Chichi and out the door they were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 "WHAT" Goku scream " VEGETA !!!!" Goku was now powered up ready to kill having no mercy " Now now Kakkarot Raditz will be coming with your stupid loud mouth mate soon. Since you are now working for me I decided that this would be only fair. Suit up I cant have you looking like an idiot can I?" After Goku finished getting his armour on Vegeta spoke " Your bitch mate will be in room 2942425 upstairs can your pathetic brain remember that? I suggest you leave now. I don't need a clown like you bothering me I have other meetings to attend to." Vegeta walked around Goku and started to leave. Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and turned him around so they were facing each other  " This doesn't change anything my wife has been with another man and you think by me seeing her she'll forget? How would you like it if someone fucked Bulma, I know you would kill them right there on the spot. Tell me why I shouldn't do the same" Goku's voice cold as ice. " Because your not a bastard like me" Vegeta  pushed Goku out of the way and proceeded towards the doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi fell to the floor in the dark room all she could see was black. She slowly got up on her feet and with her hands stuck out trying to reach for something, anything. As Chichi walked she felt something so familiar a face. As her hands made it's way across his face she smiled. " Goku?" just then she felt two arms wrap around her " Chichi" Goku burred his face into her neck. " Chichi I'm sorry" Goku said sadly " I'm fine now, gosh I missed you so much" Chichi then kissed Goku as if it was there last. " I love you" she smiled feeling so good being with her husband. Chichi slide her left hand down to his chest she felt something odd very odd. She traced a "V" shape with her fingers "Goku what's this?" Chichi questioned him. Goku couldn't tell Chichi his plan not yet. " I…uh..it's hard to explain right now" Goku felt Chichi step back away from him " Goku how could you, I cant believe this YOU" Chichi trying her best to hold back tears. " Chi, listen it's the best trust me" Goku went to reach for her " Don't you understand Goku, it's saiyans against humans and if you don't believe in us who will." His beloved wife broke down into tears. "Chichi please" Goku pulled his wife into a strong embrace. " Let go of me Goku!" Chichi was now struggling " Just let me go! NOW!" Goku's arms tighten he wasn't going to let her go anywhere like this. Chichi cried into her husbands shoulder. " Why are you doing this to us, to me" Chichi said it so quietly not wanting anyone to hear it. " Chichi I asked you to trust me, you know I would never do anything to hurt the people I love especially you." After that last comment Goku and Chichi sat together on the floor not saying anything to each other but sit in comfort in each other's arms the whole night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N so what did u guys think? Review it means a lot to me!! Thanks guys! ^_^ Next chap a lot more V/B action!  A LOT ( Yeah it's short eh? sorry about that in the summer after exams the chaps will be longer! I'm trying guys I'm trying)__


	7. For You

  
A/N- Alrite I don't wanna be rude but I gotta get some stuff out, if u don't really like where this is heading please don't read it, I've been getting a lot of good reviews which I love! But some ppl don't like it and I'm trying to make them longer but I have exams. If  u guys don't really like it then I can stop this story , and if u don't please don't review saying u don't, this is my first story. I have no problems with writers that have been on FF for a while telling me what I need to improve I thank u guys. Older writers…. thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
  
  
What A World  
  
  
  
For You (Chapter 7)  
  
"Why does he want me to do his fucking work for?" Bulma tried to speak holding back her rage. " I will not work for a fucking bastard king who has fucked up my life and the people I love." Every word Bulma spoke gave her inspiration to continue on with her words. Tatube looked at her a little bit scared but more worried what the king would do with her. " I'll be sure to ask him Miss" Tatube said slowly proceeding to the door. "WAIT, I'm sorry ugh it's just that I'm still not used to everything. You are the first being that I don't want to kill on this planet." Bulma sat down on the bed just tired of this game Vegeta was playing.  Tatube stopped in his place " Miss the king isn't as bad as you think. He can be very rude most of the time but I see the way he looks at you. The way he looks at you is different, nothing I have ever seen before." The young woman looked up " Trust me I do know. More than you could ever understand, this man is arrogant, rude and just a fucking bitch in my life right now" Bulma tired not to scream. " You forget powerful, handsome and charming. And it wouldn't be bitch, it would be bastard." The King said leaning on the doorframe of his room. " You may leave" he continued to talk  "Finally" as Bulma started to stand " No not you" Tatube knew that was his time to leave.  
 "Will I ever leave? Honestly tell me the truth Vegeta" A lazy smirk laid on his face. " No" he started to walk towards her. "I am not going to work for you" Bulma said not enjoying the look on his face. Vegeta stopped just about a metre away from her. " You decided that for yourself? Since you're here, you don't make your own decisions I make them for you." Bulma gave Vegeta the dirtiest look she could offer. It didn't matter to him he was the fucking king. " Woman you will be working for me full time" Bulma wasn't going to take any shit from him " Full time? What the fuck is that suppose to mean. I told you, I'm not working for you! You such selfish BASTARD." Vegeta and Bulma have had many arguments on earth, which got him prepared for this kind of treatment. " Full time means I expect you to give me your 110% in EVERYTHING you do. When I say everything I mean everything woman." Bulma starred into those deep black holes " Vegeta why have you taken these people what are they to you? Millions of innocent people's lives are in your hands. Just tell me what are you planning to do with them?" Vegeta took a step closer "MY saiyans are not meant to build buildings and cook the food you eat. MY saiyans are meant for destroying what I please and controlling whatever I want." Vegeta had now placed his hands on the side of Bulma's arms. " Woman if you are by my side you will be my queen and my people's queen. You can have anything your heart desires" Vegeta then gently pulled her into his arms. " LET ME GO VEGETA! YOU ASSHOLE FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU LETS US GO!!!!!! Bulma screamed she wasn't going to give in, not knowing tears were flowing down her cheeks. Bulma's quiet sobs had said enough to Vegeta. " Shh woman tell me what will it take for you to understand that you are still mine." Vegeta quietly whispered in Bulma's ear. " Let …everyone…from…earth…return" Bulma said slowly Vegeta looked down at the woman he held in his arms. She was always brave and always thought of others than herself in these types of situations  " I'm sure there is more than that." "Vegeta….if you did this then I know you still love me, and that's all it takes for me to know how you feel about me." Vegeta kissed Bulma on the lips so gentle she couldn't tell if it was real or not. " For you, I will" The king said but not fully agreeing to Bulma's request, but he didn't tell her that not yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi found herself on a bed alone **_how did I get here_**_?_ Chichi kept thinking. After last night with her husband she seemed to forget everything for a moment. It felt so right to be with her one and only. The door opened only to see Goku " Hey Chi, have a good rest?? I have good news!" he rushed over to his wife on the bed. Whatever Goku had to tell her it must be something important, she had never seen him so excited over anything other than food. "Goku what is? What's the good news?" Goku looked at his wife with huge eyes " We're going soon!!" Chichi was confused by her husbands words " What? What do you mean" Her husband gave her that childish smile" We're going home Chichi, we're going home"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 "With all do respect my king, she is still my personal slave" Raditz trying to control the anger that held inside of him. " She wasn't yours from the start, if you want respect then you will accept this agreement" Raditz stood to face his king " Please my king" King Vegeta eyed the second class warrior " Are you questioning my order?" Raditz stepped down to his superior  " No sir" Vegeta brushed passed Raditz but stopped when he reached the door. " All the Humans will be leaving by tomorrow only the ones I request are to stay, understood?" Not looking at his king Raditz replied " Yes sir" inside Raditz was out of control. He wasn't going to let the one woman he wanted leave. He wanted her no matter what he said he would get her, even if she was his brother's mate.  
  
 Vegeta proceeded to make his way to the ships where the humans would soon return to earth. That's what Bulma thought of it. " I want every captain to take at least 25 000 Humans and leave the rest in the storage cells. This must NOT get out, if it does I will make sure each and every one of the captains are dead. Enjoy your ride gentle men" Vegeta left smiling wickedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 She couldn't believe it, everyone was going to go home but her. Bulma sat down on the bed thinking what she had done. Down deep inside she knew what she did was right and she couldn't be happier. All her friends, family and all the other innocent people finally get to return to their old lives and move on from this horrible experience. Since Vegeta was doing this it seemed as if this was his apology to her trying to make up for his mistake that he did. Bulma gave a small smile she started to wonder what her life would be from now on. She knew Vegeta would never hurt her and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be queen. Things were starting to become brighter every minute that passed. The door opened to reveal the King.  
  
 " It is done" the king said tonelessly. Bulma jumped up and ran to Vegeta and gave him a hug " thank you so much, I don't know how else to repay you" Vegeta felt good just knowing he made the one person he loved happy. " There is another way" he smirked down at her only seeing a returned smile " anything for you" Bulma kissed Vegeta passionately as if it was going to be their last. The night continued as they caught up on many wasted months apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fast Forward~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many months has passed from Bulma and Vegeta's united night.  People from earth had gone home most of them. Raditz was left with disappointment but he was not going to die with it. He is determined to bring his beauty Chichi back to him even if it killed him. Bulma is the new queen of Vejiitasei things between her and Vegeta couldn't be any smoother. While Vegeta prepares the army for any a count of attacks Bulma takes care of the palace.  Through out the palace everyone had much respect for Bulma as they did for their king. Everything was still a little weird to the queen but Bulma was slowly understanding everything.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 " Ugh what is this? I never seem to figure this out no matter how many times I try." Bulma turned to Tatube " Do you know it?" Tatube looked surprised " Me? My Queen I am not as gifted as you are" The queen smiled sweetly " Tatube come on, just try it! I promise I wont kill you if you get it wrong. Your species are gifted in technology as well. Please if I know someone else can't figure this out then I know I'm not a complete idiot." Bulma laughed at her own statement. " But my queen" Tatube proceed  " I really didn't want it to come to this, I ORDER you to try this equation now" Tatube knew the queen didn't like giving orders to people she was close to. Tatube and Bulma had grown on each other, on this planet the only people she could really count on was Vegeta and her purple skinned friend. " Yes my queen" Tatube made his way beside Bulma and started to calculate.  
  
The king rushed into the science department where Bulma and Tatube were. " I need to talk to the queen alone" the king announced. Tatube left as soon as the words left the kings mouth. " What's this woman? Making calculations to prove your not as stupid as you look?"  Bulma turned as she sat on the chair eyeing him closely "No! Monkey boy, you said you need some sort of force field to help during your missions so I decided that I should make one. The equations for them are difficult but I never pass up an opportunity for new knowledge." Vegeta raised an eye brown " Is that so? Aren't you the rebel" Bulma made her way to Vegeta " Aren't I?" The king smirked " the reason I came here is to tell you something important" Bulma was now confused. " So you didn't come just to make fun as ALWAYS"  Vegeta placed his hands on Bulma's waist " Of course I did. But now that's over I'll tell you the real reason I'm here. I will be going on a very important purging mission I might not return for days weeks or even months depends on how they cooperate." Bulma looked at Vegeta " Which ever this planet is it must be very important for you to leave so long, months! Gosh. What planet is it?" This was something Vegeta hoped she wouldn't ask. " That's not important but you do know what to do if the planet becomes under attack don't you? I have left a few hundred men just in case." She had never seen her husband so serious in her life " Of course, when are you leaving??" his grip on wife was still strong " today" Bulma was surprised " WHAT TODAY? AND YOU TOLD ME…TODAY!". " Woman settle down I'm telling you now aren't I rather than not tell you at all. Also you must NOT go into the shipping room is this clear" Bulma didn't understand whenever he went on missions he was never this detailed on rules. " Why" his wife asked in a questioning tone " Because I said so, I have to go soon and I have many other things to attend to" Vegeta gave her a long lovely kiss and left without a word. Something about this didn't give Bulma a good feeling, just something about this gave her the chills. She watched through the window in their room as the pods left one by one. " This isn't right, it just isn't"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 Bulma was searching all over the lab for her wrench. " Tatube have you seen my wrench??" he turned to her as he stood by the door "No I have not my queen" Bulma sat down on the stool disappointed it had been almost 2 months and her husband had still not returned to her. Everyday she wondered if he was killed or hurt. So many questions ran through her head that involved Vegeta. " My queen I am positive he is fine, the king is known to never lose anything" Bulma started to cry  " It's been two long fucking months. Every night I wonder if he'll come back to me. It seems like I'm waiting for years and years. I lay down on our bed and he's not there, I just can't help but think about him. I love him."  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 Vegeta's smirk grew more as each minute passed. The planet was finally conquered, it took them weeks but it was finally done.  The king couldn't wait to return to his home and to his queen. One thing was for sure not to tell her which planet he conquered. Vegeta's smirk slowly left his face as he was thinking if Bulma found out. He would not let her know no matter what situations came to him. Vegeta also made sure that all his men did not tell her the truth about the agreement Bulma and Vegeta had a few months ago. Vegeta didn't know how long he could hold off this lie to his mate.  Yet he felt so good at this moment and felt horrible at the same time. Vegeta couldn't lose Bulma he wouldn't know what to do if he did. She meant everything to him even though he rarely told her. " My king we are approaching Vejiitasei within 3 hours" The King nodded. Time will tell how long this lie will hold. Vegeta sat down thinking once again about his achievement………Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tad Dum, that's chap 7 boys and gurls. Now that summer has started! I'm going to try to make them longer but they aren't going to be updated everyday it takes time to write these things!! Yet again I'm trying REVIEW tell me wut u think!! Hopefully ..good…  
  
  
Also next chap…Bulma finds out…… if u don't understand that part read the next chap! Stay tuned!


	8. What To Do

  
  
   
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
What A World  
  
  
 What To Do (Chapter 8)  
  
 " My king we are arriving on Vejiitasei" Vegeta looked out the window of his ship as they were pulling into the shipping area. All the humans that were left from earth worked slept and ate  in the shipping area. Vegeta made sure that Bulma was not to find out about this. His security around the shipping area was tight. The king watched all the humans closely as the saiyans would push and abuse the humans. Vegeta stepped off the ship only to be greeted by his fellow saiyans. Every human that was working stopped and kneeled down in respect, by force. " Get the other humans off, I want them dressed and prepared to work immediately" Saiyans were pulling each and everyone human off the ship. Vegeta was barking orders to get everything done quickly. He had made a deal with Takia the king of Yashiu,he was to send them their new weapons, which Bulma had made. Deep into thought all Vegeta could think about was Bulma just to see her face, hear her voice watch her smile. He couldn't wait for all of this to be done to finally see her after 2 horribly long months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 Bulma was searching up and down and all around she just couldn't find her wrench! " Tatube are you sure you haven't seen it? Because I remember I lent it to you and then you went to the shipping room to fix something. It was my favourite wrench too ahhh man this sucks. I KNOW it's in the shipping room Tatube. I'll just go get it" Tatube grabbed Bulma's arm " How about I get it okay? I'll be back so soon you won't even notice that I'm gone" he smiled. " Why can't I go into the shipping room? I haven't been in there for 2 whole months. I told Vegeta I would not go in there while he was gone but…I need my wrench and besides what could be in there? Ships?? Like I haven't seen those before! I'm not totally retarded I bet that's why he doesn't want me going in there. The over excitement of ships will just kill me. That's it I'm going!!" Tatube's stopped Bulma again " The reason he doesn't want you going in there is not to hurt you" Bulma raised an eye brown " Of course the excitement of ships, right I forgot" Bulma's voice thick with sarcasm. The queen gave one of her sweet smiles and made her way to the door. Tatube knew she would find out sometime or another he also didn't want to continue lying to her. He knew once she found out everything would change for her and everyone around her. Tatube followed Bulma as she stepped up to the shipping doors" Hey boys, if you don't mind I just need to grab my wrench then I'll be on my way" The two guards looked down on Bulma " I am sorry my queen but that can not be allowed the king said himself" Bulma felt a smirk upon her face " Vegeta said I could go into the shipping room now guys, he wanted me to work on some new weapons you know, that thing" The guards looked at eachother " That sounds right doesn't it?" Everyone in the palace trusted the queen deeply.  One of the guards looked down on the beautiful queen " Of course but it must be quick okay? And HE can not be allowed only you" Bulma smiled " thanks boys I wont forget this, sorry Tatube but don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be brave the ships wont scared me" She laughed gently. As the doors opened the queen took a few stepped in as she heard the doors shut behind her. Bulma took her steps carefully it was dark and as she took each step carefully it lead to some light. Finally Bulma hit another door as she opened them she was in shock.   
 " Vegeta? What are you doing here I thought you were still gone?" just then Bulma set her eyes on the others in the room, her kind, humans.  
 " What the" before Bulma could finish four guards were pinning her down. Bulma had no idea what was going on " Get off of me! NOW" the queen struggled " I am sorry my queen" Bulma looked the saiyan in the eye she wasn't sure what he was sorry about? Pinning her down or what? Then she saw the needle " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! NO STOP PLEASE. VEEEGEETTA!!! VVEEEEGGGEEETTTA!"  Bulma screamed as she tried to look at her husband. Vegeta pretended as if she wasn't even there. " STOP IT NOOO" as the needle was releasing the fluid into her forearm. Tears running non stop her struggling was slowly stopping, the grip the men had on her had been released. All four of the men looked ashamed in themselves none of them wanted to do this to their queen but they had to.  Vegeta made his way over to the scene " Bring her to my chambers she'll be sleeping for a couple of hours." The men gently picked her up with only one carrying her. They all made sure she was alright, they had much respect for the queen as they did their king. The queen would always stand up to the king which made more of the saiyans respect her.  
  
 As they set Bulma on the king sized bed she turned on her side as the last tear ran down her face they all left. Everyone left but Tatube **_my queen even though you did not listen to the king, you still did not deserve this…._** Tatube left just like the others. Every couple hours Tatube would come back to check on her and would bring water and food just in case she woke up. The purple man thought it was very odd she was sleeping for such a long time. The time she saw vegeta was early in the morning and now it was night time. It was around 2:30 am and she was still sleeping it had been some time now. Tatube had stop visiting her when he saw the king enter their chambers.   
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 Vegeta had been watching Bulma ever since he stepped into their room she hadn't moved from her current position. Vegeta went to sit on the bed with his wife, just the way Planet Vejiitasei's many moons of light set upon Bulma's face made her seem absolutely stunning. Everyday she looked beautiful but tonight the way everything was set up it was perfect. Vegeta just sat there watching his wife sleep peacefully.   
  Bulma shoot up in bed breathing uncontrollably heavy. " Whaaatt……..Happened…..To….. Me…." Taking each breath in between her words. Bulma was blinking trying to get her vision to normal, she heard another voice " woman relax your fine" then Bulma heard that voice she jumped off the bed onto the floor " Don't touch me! You bastard" It was dark in the room the only ounce of light was the moons.  Bulma cries were soft killing Vegeta slowly "Why, why in Kami's name why! FUCK VEGETA JUST TELL ME " Bulma scream out in rage. " YOU SAID EVERY HUMAN GOT TO LEAVE!!! THEY ARE STILL HERE" Vegeta still sat on the bed " Well It's not like you had me sign a paper" Bulma eyes widen and her mouth dropped " WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? FUCK THIS, AND FUCK YOU! I'M LEAVING FOR EARTH" Bulma stood up and started marching to the door " If you leave you'll loose everything your lab, your people and your title as my queen." Bulma stopped and turned her head to the side " I don't give a fuck about the lab, YOUR people or the fucking title. The only reason I stayed was because of you" Vegeta watched her, as he stood "Your not leaving this planet" Bulma fully turned around " What makes you think that?  Like your going to stop me" Vegeta stepped up to her challenge " I am going to stop you" he grabbed her shoulder growing impatient. " Woman your not leaving, no matter what the hell happens." Bulma looked at her husband " I am leaving THIS STUPID ASS PLANET!!! and nothing you can say or fucking do will stop me. When I return to earth everything will be perfect and I will spend the rest of my days trying to forget you and every single thing about you!" Vegeta didn't want to tell her yet but it was time to tell her the truth. "There's no difference if you leave here or go to planet earth. The planet that I was purging was earth." Bulma stepped back in disbelief " Vegeta you didn't…." The new information was overwhelming Bulma pushed the doors open to pissed off to say anything to anyone. " My queen please" as Tatube stood in Bulma's way only to be pushed harshly to the side. The queen's legs gave out beneath her as she fell to the floor not willing to get up. Everything she had and the people she thought she could trust was a lie. One of the things that hurt the most was knowing that the one person she loved lied to her throughout everything.

Tatube watched his queen for several feet away " Return her to my room, it's better for her to react like this when no one is around, she'll get over it eventually. Now send those weapons to that bastard, I want this to be done with." The king demanded his order as he left.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been 5 days Bulma had been in Vegeta chambers and she had not said one word to anyone. The queen sat in the huge comfy chair that was placed near the huge glass window, the palace was the highest building built on the planet so Bulma's view she could see almost everything that stood before her. For days she slept in that chair just watching everything pass her, and she rarely ate when Tatube left food for her. Vegeta had not once visited her ever since her 'breakdown'  the feelings Bulma was feeling were passing through her without much thought all she knew was that she was angry. Bulma knew herself if she started to talk no one would hear the end of this especially Vegeta. It had come to the point when she finally realized that this was her present and future, her life. As those days passed Bulma tried to organize her thoughts but just couldn't there was so much shit she either didn't understand or want to think about. This window that she watched day in and day out was her only escape from this fucked up life she now had. The scenery somewhat resembled Earth in a way, they still had trees just different colours and buildings. They also had things that Earth never really had, little bunches of warriors walking up and down the town watching everything. Saiyans destroying anything they pleased even things they had built. It didn't make sence to Bulma **_why would they destroy their own creations? _**Bulma sat back in the chair resting her head back as she closed her eyes trying to find some peace. Whenever Bulma needed cheering up she would think of the old times back on Earth. The day she met Goku and the many adventures they had spent together. Also the wonderful friends she had made along the way, a small smile creped upon the queen's face as her eyes remained closed.  
  
 The rest of the day the Queen had not moved from the chair she watched as night approached. She then got up to take a shower perhaps to 'freshen' herself up. As the warm water ran down her peachy skin and through her aqua hair she began to rethink certain things such as Vegeta. She knew what he did was for the better for his people but she couldn't help but think what would happen if she didn't have him. He was a bastard one of the biggest but he does have a soft side. Bulma shook her head **_who am I trying to convince? ….myself_** she stepped out of the showered and got dressed into a black silk night short dress. The first thing she noticed when she left the bathroom was another person, Vegeta. He stood there waiting for her watching her not saying a word. Bulma wasn't in the mood to start up a conversation with HIM just yet she still needed time. She made her way to her chair as she was about to sit down " It's going to be a bit chilly tonight" Vegeta commented he walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket.  Bulma couldn't careless if she was to die in the cold then it was meant to be. Vegeta walked towards his wife as he stood behind the chair he lifted the blanket to cover Bulma. He placed his warm hands on her shoulders and leaned in a bit " You can't keep this up forever sooner or later your going to need something. Food, clothes, money but that's if you plan on running away besides if you think ignoring me is going to make everything better think twice Bulma." The only time Vegeta had ever used her name was when he was serious. Bulma still remained quiet not responding to her husbands comment she just sat there looking out the window. The queen was just about to crack just having Vegeta with her in the same room and so close everything came to her what he did and what he was doing. Bulma had to keep quiet it took all her strength not to speak just what was on her mind, how much she hated him and what he has done to her. What was she to do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this tok forever! But I have like no time!! Stupid work, they work me like a dog!! Anyways here's chap 8 hope u liked it! REVIEW please! Means soooo much to moi!!! Thank you for all the people who r sticking with this, I have another idea for a story so if u like this one, keep and eye out! haha


End file.
